Rochelle vs Carol
Left 4 Dead vs The Walking Dead! These two Women Zombie slayers are wise but who is the wisest, will Rochelle end Carol's story? Or will Carol send Rochelle to hell. Interlude Wiz: Every once in a while we all need advice whether if it's for how to talk to a woman or on how fight. Boomstick: Yeah, especially Wiz, one time he asked me if he should cyberize his di--''' Wiz: Don't you fucking dare! '''Boomstick: Pfff Wiz (Agngerly): Anyway. None give better advice then these two. Boomstick: Carol Peletier the House Keeper of Alexandria Wiz: And Rochelle the most Disliked of Left 4 Dead. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Rochelle Wiz: In the World of Left 4 Dead your gonna need two things Boomstick: A Shit load of Guns and a good team behind your back, Lucky Rochelle has both. Wiz: The Green Flu hit the world like a Grey Hound City Bus, turning the world into a living hell. Rochelle fought for survival along with Ellis, A young but Strong man, Coach, A man who loves pie, and Nick, a Former Criminal. Making their world's most brutal fighting team. Boomstick: As long has they had guns they were gonna fight and when they ran out of bullets those zombies wished they hadn't. Rochelle has extreme proficiency when it comes to fire arms, She can Wield any thing From AK-47s, Sniper rifles, several different types of shotguns and even a grenade launcher. For hand to hand combat she can use Frying pans, Baseball bats, Swords, Chainsaws! You name she's probably used it. ''' Wiz: She's even used several types of explosives Such as Propane tanks and Pipe bombs. Boomer biles are literally puke in a Bottle and can't forget about the Molotovs. Then there's the special ammunition Giving one of her guns a fire effect and even an Explosive effect on each of her bullets fired. '''Boomstick: this chick can take some serious damage from Gun shots and explosions to getting smashed by Concrete slabs and fucking cars! And she's got some deep pockets too able to carry Jerry cans, a bottle of pills that temporally restore 50 health and an adrenaline shot that gives her a minor health and speed boost, The Med-kit restore 80 percent Max health and the difibrillator is a very interesting item it may seem almost useless unless your reviving a teammate but it sends about 1000 volts of electricity into your body enough at least put a normal person in cardiac arrest. Wiz: while Rochelle seems like it she's not invulnerable if she takes too much damage she will be incapacitated and unable to move, shes also very reliant on team work. She's not very fast either she's caught by jockeys all the time and they aren't very fast at all. Boomstick: But even with those flaws, You'd be lucky to survive an encounter with Rochelle. Rochelle: Kill all son's a Bitches right? Ellis nods with a smile. Carol Wiz: The Walking Dead universe is one of the most horrific we have come across in Death Battle history. Boomstick: With a vast variety of Characters, it's hard to stand out. Especially with characters like Rick Grimes and Negan. Wiz: But with Carol there's plenty to work with. Boomstick: Before the outbreak, Carol lived a pretty shitty life. Her husband abused her, Beating her constantly and even making her shave the hair off her head. Her daughter Sophia was the only thing that kept her going. Wiz: In the first few days it started out as a few weird stories on the news, then it got worse. The dead had begun to take over the world and eat the living, Carol and her family managed to get threw it and met up with the group of Atlanta survivors. Boomstick: But after a horde of walkers attacked their camp Her husband was one of them who didn't make it, freeing Carol from being abused ever again, Making her number one priority to protect Sophia, So she learned a thing or two from Hershel about surgery and medical train Wiz: Carol grew into a strong survivor, Killing her fair share of Walkers and People. This is easy due to her rather impressive arsenal. She carries Automatic Assault Rifle, A Sniper rifle and a Variety of pistols. Being taught by Rick Grimes means she's very proficient with firearms. Boomstick: She also had a Knife and Brass knuckles combo weapon and a good ol' Machete. Carol is an excellent fighter, Being able to serve in the War against the saviors thanks to a Riot gear chest plate. She's even been called a Very capable fighter by Morgan. Especially with her adrenaline rush Relentless Strikes: Deal 350% damage to one enemy. Wiz: Carol is also very smart able to survive on her own for Day and even weeks at a time. Boomstick: But as Badass as she is she's been known to hyperventilate in stressful situations and isn't very physically strong, Not to mention She's suicidal as seen in the Walking Dead comics she literally fed herself to a walker.... With a Smile on her face. ''' Wiz: but even with that Carol is an excellent fighter and survivor, and if you cross her that'll be you last. Carol: You Fight it. You don't give up. Then one day.....you just change. Pre-Deathbattle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTLLLEEEE Death Battle Rochelle is seen walking around an abandoned parking lot. Rochelle: ugh. Never anything good in cars, it's like someone else is getting the goods before me! Meanwhile Carol is in the same parking lot, Scavenging. Rochelle notices her and Confronts Carol. Rochelle: HEY! You're the one taking all of the supplies! Carol (Raising her pistol): Back off.... or this isn't gonna end well for you. Rochelle (Raising her AK47): Let's see what you got. FIGHT! Rochelle and Carol open fire at each other, Forcing Carol to take cover and reload. Carol throws a smoke grenade at Rochelle and opens fire into the smoke, Rochelle rushes out of the smoke and throws a Molotov into Carol's direction with the fire from it surrounding Carol, Rochelle then picks up a propane tank. Rochelle: Get a load of this! Before Rochelle can throw it Carol fires several shots into the propane tank making it explode and sends Rochelle into a wall. Carol leaps out of the fire and gets out her Knife, then rushing Rochelle who picks up a Nightstick. The two collide but Rochelle overwhelms Carol and whacks her in the face multiple times, Carol jabs Rochelle in the side with the Knife and twists it to make it more painful. Rochelle grabs Carol by the neck and throws her into the window of a Car, Rochelle runs over and rips Carol out of the car and slams her on the hood, Rochelle backs off to pull out a weapon and Chooses a Chainsaw. Carol in a daze flings herself out of the way as Rochelle Stabs the Chainsaw into the car getting it stuck. Carol (Recovering from her dazed state): Your not very smart are you? Carol pulls out an Assault Rifle and unloads a clip into Rochelle making her stumble back. Rochelle: That was just Rude! Rochelle pulls it out and stabs an Adrenaline shot into her forearm giving her a health and speed boost. Rochelle grabs her Combat shot gun and blasts at Carol, as Carol makes a break for it Rochelle gets a shot in on her in the leg, slowing carol Down by a lot. Carol: No. I can't.... Give up now. Rochelle gains up on Carol and whacks her with a Baseball bat across the back of the head and slams it on her shoulder. Carol: Aurghh! Carol turns around and stabs Rochelle in the chest. Rochelle: That's all you got!? Rochelle pulls out a defibulator and rubs the pads Together then forces them onto Carol's chest shocking Carol and causing blood to come from her eyes, nose and mouth, Rochelle then shoves Carol back begins to overwhelm Carol with strong attacks with the bat, Carol falls down and begin to Gasp for air as one of her lungs ruptured. Rochelle reloads her Combat Shotgun and Blasts a hole in Carols stomach and shoves a Pipe bomb in the hole and smashes a Molotov onto Carol. Carol: AAAHHHH! Rochelle runs off as Common Infected and Walkers pour into the Parking lot at rip Carol apart. Carol: Aarrrughh! Rochelle looks back at the Parking lot. Rochelle: Shit. I forgot to loot her..... Eh. K. O.!! Rochelle walks back to her group, empty Handed to their disappointment but are glad their comrade returned. Results Wiz: As out research continued. It became extremely obvious who was gonna win here. BoomStick: Carol might have been a better fighter, but Rochelle, to my disappointment, Had everything else over Carol.'" Wiz: With Carol's sever lack of Strength feats or Hand to hand combat feats and even Melee weapons means she could do very little to get passed Rochelle's durability in a Upclose fight. '''Boomstick: Even at a distance Carol wouldn't be able to ware Rochelle down due to her lack of ranged weapons At most Carol has a few pistols, an Assault Rifle, Sniper Rifle, and a Pump Action shotty. That's not really gonna be enough since Rochelle can survive the Damage and stave it off long enough to heal. Coral isn't gonna be able to keep up a long ranged Assault for very long anyway since she doesn't have a large supply of ranged weapons or Ammo like Daryl or even Glenn.'" Wiz: Carol may have had slightly more solo experience, but it's really not gonna amount to much when your enemy is Stronger, Faster, Smarter, More Durable, Has More and Better Weapons than you. '''Boomstick: Looks like this Win... Wasn't much of a Shocker. Wiz: the winner is: ROCHELLE Category: Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead themed Death Battles